


anybody

by trashiestnerdlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: flowey talking to frisk kind of?, idk how to describe it, it's mostly a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiestnerdlord/pseuds/trashiestnerdlord
Summary: "a dark world this is, hmm?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is, tbh. i wrote this a long time ago and i still like how it came out so? guess i'll post it.
> 
> it's kind of like a two-way poem, but the formatting makes it a bit hard to read, sorry 'bout that ;;
> 
> hope u enjoy!

lost

_"a dark world this is, hmm?"_

they were lost

and could not see

_"yes, it is quiet dark."_

it was not cold

nor was it hot

_"are you afraid?"_

it was not quiet

yet there was no noise

_"you should be afraid."_

they were not scared

there was nothing to be scared of

_"the dark is a dangerous thing."_

they could not see

but that was alright

_"anything could happen."_

they were safe

nothing could reach them

_"anything could happen."_

they were alone

_"anything could. . ."_

they were afraid

_"anything. . ."_

they called out for help

_"any. . ."_

they screamed

for somebody

anybody

_". . ."_

they waited

for help

for. . .

_" . . ."_

a friend

**_"but nobody came."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ((sorry for awkward formatting))


End file.
